Love and Changes
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Ten years has passed since Atem departed to the Afterlife, but now he returns to a world of changes. When he meets Anzu again, he meets with the new world of their friends, and Anzu's young son Atem. Please R&R! AnzuAtem
1. Return to the Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Author's Note: For some of the characters, I used their English or Japanese names in my story, just because I like them better.

Love and Change

Chapter 1: Return to the Change

'_Ten years. It has been ten years since I had my last premonition. Not since the spirit of the Pharoah Atem and Yugi Mutou fought and Atem's spirit when to the Afterlife. Back then, I believed that we would see the Pharaoh again. This time, it is the same_.'

Ishizu sat up in her bed, awaken from her dream and the bright Egyptian sunlight that came through her window. It was ten years to the day that things began to seem normal and change. She and her brother, Malik, were no longer under the duty of being Atem's tomb keepers, and they and Odion began a normal-as-can-be life, traveling around and helping with archeological digs around the desert country.

"Sister, breakfast is ready," Malik said, knocking on Ishizu's bedroom door. "Coming!" she said, getting up and walking to her closet to dress.

"I had a premonition in my dreams last night, I am sure of it. I get the feeling Atem will return to the world somehow," Ishizu explained. Malik took a bite of toast. "But how? The tomb crumbled after he departed from us," he said, swallowing, "It would take a miracle for him to come back through all the rocks." Ishizu shrugged her shoulders, "I do not know."

Odion smiled, placing a plate of food in front of her. "Do not worry about it right now. Eat and wake up. I remember something about a dig today that you two promised to help out on," he said. Ishizu nodded and sniffed in the smell of the breakfast he made, placing her wonderings to the back of her mind. '_For now_,' she thought.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I just can't today. He's still a bit under the weather, and I have the tryout for the play downtown," Anzu said, talking to Seto Kaiba on the other end of her VisioPhone. She had grown a lot in the last ten years, her hair a bit longer and herself a bit taller. She had gone to school in New York for a little while, but returned home after the death of her parents. She worked at KaibaCorp for a few years now, and danced in her spare time for different plays and acts across Domino.

Seto sighed, "All right. But you better come tomorrow. You're needed for a press release." Anzu nodded. "I remember, and I'll be there, don't worry. Thanks, Kaiba," she said. "Just take care of him, and yourself, okay?" he asked. She laughed, "Duh." Seto smiled and hung up.

'_He's changed a lot in the past few years, ever since what happened. No wonder he considers him to be his favorite_,' Anzu thought, hanging up the phone and walking to the kitchen. She picked up a bottle of children's medicine. '_Then again, he has been there for him the longest time, and for me when I needed help. He's like a father to him, although he had nothing to do with what happened. It's nice to have a friend like him_,' she added to her thought, smiling.

Anzu entered the living room. "All right, you can't hide from your medicine. If you're going to get better, you need to take it," she said. A young boy's head popped up from under a blanket on the couch. He had sparkling blue eyes and golden-brown hair that was cut-clean and wavy. "I don't like my medicine though, " he said with a bit of whine in his little voice. Anzu only chuckled and pour a bit into a cup, "This is new medicine the doctor prescribed for you. It's not like the other medicine you took. This one smells like cherries." Cherries were his favorite fruit, and he took the cup. He drank it down and smiled, "It was good!"

Anzu laughed and rubbed his hair. "Now get some rest or watch some TV. Hopefully tomorrow you'll be well enough to go to the store with me," she said. He beamed a smile to her, "Yay! I hope so. I love going to the store with you." She fluffed up the pillow behind him and he relaxed on it.

He looked over at the pictures on the TV as she handed him the remote. One was from a recent picnic, where he, Anzu, Seto, and Mokuba were happy attendees. Another was from his birthday, with him surrounded by his "uncles" and "aunts", Anzu's closest friends. There was one of Anzu, Tristan, Joey, and Serenity from at the Taylor-Wheeler wedding. At the end, there was a picture that was eleven years old, of Anzu and Atem on a date that they were set up on.

"When will Mister Atem return?" he asked. Anzu's smiled faded and she picked up the picture he pointed at. "He has been gone for a long time," she said quietly, running her fingers over the picture of Atem, "I don't know." He noticed the pain on Anzu's face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry…Mom," he said. Anzu smiled, "It's all right. I just remembered how much I miss him. I hope that maybe one day he'll come back."

He yawned, "I hope so too. You always seem so happy when you talk about him." He turned on the TV and began to flip through the channels. She still smiled. "Yeah. Well, I'll be back later. I have that tryout today, and then I have to go and get something for dinner," she said.

"Okay. Bye, Mom. Good luck!"

"Thank you. Get some rest. Good bye Atem."

* * *

A knock came on the front door of the apartment. "I got it!" Ishizu yelled. She opened the door and gasped. "It can't be…" she said in disbelief.

"Hello, Ishizu. It's been a long time," Atem said, smiling.


	2. Two Eyes Meet Once Again

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! Also, I don't know how to explain what happened to get Atem out into the world (pretty much came up with this story randomly at school), so just bear with me. XD

Chapter 2: Two Eyes Meet Once Again

"Pharaoh! You have returned from the Afterlife! But how?" Ishizu said, backing away from the door and allowing him to come in. Atem had not changed much in the last ten years: he wore the same outfit he did after his battle with Yugi, his eyes were still a bold violet, and blonde spikes of hair shot up like lightning against the violet-and-black spiky hair background. He held that mischievous smirk that always showed a big difference between himself and the young Yugi Mutuo.

"I really do not know myself. But something happened to split me in two, one that came here as you see now, and the other still in the Afterlife," Atem explained with a sigh, "But whatever did happen, I am grateful to be back among the living." Ishizu nodded with gratefulness. '_My premonition…It was real_,' she thought.

Malik and Odion heard the commotion from in the kitchen and came to the door to see for their selves the source. "Pharaoh Atem! You have returned!" Malik exclaimed. "Yes, and it would be nice if I could sit and hear what has happened in the last ten years," Atem said, laughing.

Odion led him to an open chair in the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked. "That would be nice. Thank you," Atem said. Odion nodded and prepare a plate with the leftover breakfast. Atem smiled and turned his attention to Ishizu and Malik. "Many things have changed. Tell me, what has happened?" he asked.

"We have lived a peaceful, plain life, now that we are no longer Tomb Keepers. I have written often to a few friends in Domino, and their lives are peacefully hectic," Ishizu said. Atem's face brightened a bit to the news, "That is good. I hope to see them soon. Although I'm sure now only few live in Domino now." "We will arrange for you soon to return home. I will take care of that. Sister can take care of arrange a person to meet you there," Malik said.

Odion placed a plate in front of Atem and gave him a fork. "Thank you," Atem said, and Odion nodded. Ishizu pondered, "Well, I know one person who I can contact now. Anzu." Atem's eyes lit up at Anzu's name. '_Anzu…that beautiful angel. I wonder so much how you are, if you and Yugi ever did end up together_,' he thought. "When you do contact her, allow me to talk to her as well," he said. Ishizu nodded.

* * *

"Atem! I'm home!" Anzu yelled, coming in the door and locking it behind her. "Hello, Mom," Atem said, blowing his nose into a tissue, "Did you do well at your tryout?" Anzu shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know. They said they would call me. It's best I don't get my hopes up until I hear the positive answer." She placed her purse on a hook and the bag of groceries on a counter in the kitchen. Atem relaxed on the couch and began to nod off, making Anzu smile.

The VisioPhone rang and Anzu rushed to answer it. "Hello, Mazaki residence," she answered as the image of her caller appeared. It was Ishizu. "Hello, Anzu. It has been a while since we last talked like this, hasn't it?" she asked with a smile. "Yes it has. How are you?" Anzu asked.

"I am well. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Dealing with a bit of cold right now."

"Ah, I see. Well, there is someone here who wish to talk to you."

Ishizu moved away and Atem came in view. Anzu gasped, "Oh my…Is it really you? Is it really you, Atem?" Atem smiled. "Yes, yes, it is. I have returned from the Afterlife. It feels so good to see you again," he said.

"Same with me. I can't believe it. I…I never thought I'd see you again."

"Same with me, Anzu."

"My brother and Odion are working on finding a way for the Pharaoh to return to Domino. With many of the changes that has happened, you were the first one to have come to mind to meet him," Ishizu said. "Of course I'll meet him. And provide him with a place to stay and such," Anzu said.

"Wait, what about Yugi and Grandpa Mutou?" Atem asked. "Well, you see…Yugi is now traveling with Rebecca and Professor Hawking and Grandpa…he sadly passed away a few years ago, "Anzu explained. Atem's smile faded. He never would have thought that Grandpa Mutou, with his spunk and energy, would have passed away in the ten years of his absence. "I am so very sorry to hear that," Atem said. Anzu smiled, "He passed away holding his favorite card and a picture of the two people he considered to be his children. Yugi and you." Atem's face lit up with another smile.

Malik came into a partial view on the screen. "Sister, I made the arrangements. The plane will leave from here to a city outside of Domino, and he can take the train to the Station. It will be in three days," he explained. "Did you get all of that, Anzu?" Ishizu asked. Anzu nodded as she wrote down on a piece of paper, conveniently next to the phone for important messages. "Got it. I'm going to guess that it will be around 10:00 or so that the train should arrive, so I'll wait there. With a few special guests," she said, winking at Atem, who smiled back.

"Well, we should let you go now so that you may prepare for things," Ishizu said, walking away from the phone. Malik did the same, leaving Atem and Anzu alone.

"I can't wait to see you again."

"I cannot either, Anzu."

"See you in a few days. Good bye."

"Good bye, sweet angel."

Anzu blushed as she hung up the phone. '_Sweet angel…I can't believed he called me that_,' she thought, but that was all she thought about the subject. There was a lot to do in three days time, and she had to make sure that all of it was done and perfect.

She walked into the living room, where Atem's young face perked up. "Mom? Who were you talking to? You seemed really excited about something," he said with curiosity. Anzu only smiled at her young son. "In three days, we are going to have a very special guest living with us. One who I've waited ten years for to return is coming home," she said.

"Mister Atem?"

"Yes. The one who shares the same name as you. He's coming home, and for good this time, I hope."


	3. Sweet Angel's Son

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (tear)

Author's Note: To clear up some confusion based on questions from reviews:

-Atem will meet Anzu's son when they are with their friends.

-No, Atem (the child) is not related to Atem (the Pharaoh). The child's origins will be explained in a later chapter.

Chapter 3: Sweet Angel's Son

_-BZZT- All aboard for Domino City! –BZZT-_

Atem stood up from the bench at the sound of the PA. He held only a small suitcase of old clothes from Malik and a few snacks Odion made for the trip. In his heart, however, held all that he really needed: the knowledge that he soon will be home and that he will be able to see Anzu and his friends again. '_Well, most of them, I hope. I am sure she had told many of them to come today_,' he thought, smiling at the sunlight that beamed on his face.

He got onto his passenger car on the train and sat in a window-seat. His heart grew anxious. '_I'm going home_,' he thought, staring out the window at the people boarding and passing by.

* * *

"Hello! Anzu! Atem!"

The pair waiting on a bench by the station building saw Serenity and her husband, Tristan, running and closing in by them. Behind them, running but not as fast, was Grace, their adopted, nine-year-old daughter from America. "Aunt Serenity! Uncle Tristan!" Atem yelled, getting off the bench and giving them big hugs. He gave the same affection to Grace. "Hello, Atem-chan," Grace said in her perfect Japanese.

"So, he's almost here, huh? Finally, the ol' buddy's coming back," Tristan said, giving Anzu a hug. She chuckled, "Yes. And he's staying for good this time, I hope." Serenity gave her a hug, "I hope so too. I just hope he won't be too shocked by everything that has happened." Anzu shrugged her shoulders with a laugh. "He's probably already expecting it," she said.

"Momma, Aunt Anzu, can Atem and I go get a soda from the vendor over there?" Grace asked, pointing to a man pushing a white ice cream and hot dog cart, "I'll buy it with the money I earned yesterday." Serenity nodded and Anzu gave Atem some money. "Buy me a hot dog please, sweeties," she asked, and her son nodded with a smile. Grace took Atem's hand and led him to the cart.

The three adults watched as their children ran off. "It makes you feel so good inside to see your children having fun. And Gracie just adores Atem. She considers him to be like a little brother," Serenity said. Anzu and Tristan nodded in agreement. '_I just wonder how he'll take to my little boy. Especially if he learns about…No, I'll just hope he never finds out_,' Anzu thought. She looked at her watch: ten minutes to ten.

A limousine pulled up in front of the station. Seto and Mokuba Kaiba popped out from it and approached the three waiting adults. Seto waved away the limo and it pulled away.

"So when is he supposed to arrive? When he gets settled, I'm challenging him to a duel," Seto said, cocky as always, which made Anzu and Mokuba chuckle. "It won't be long now. His train should be coming in about ten minutes or so," Anzu said. She sat down and brushed her hair from her face. Serenity and Mokuba sat on the bench as well, waiting.

Grace and Atem came back from the vendor, and Atem gave his mother the hot dog she wanted. "Thank you, darling," Anzu said, taking a bite from the hot dog. "Hello Uncle Seto, Mokuba," Atem said, giving them each a hug. Anzu's face lit up when Seto returned the affection. "Hey, sport," he said, rubbing his hair. Grace sat down by Mokuba in the grass, and Atem sat by her. Anzu just smiled as she ate.

When she finished, it was three minutes to ten. "Well, I'm going to go up ahead and meet up with him. Atem, why don't you stay here and play a bit?" Anzu said, bending down to her son's level. He flashed her a smile and nodded, which made his mother smile and give him a kiss on his forehead. "Bring him out here as quick as you can, so we can all meet him," Tristan said. "I will, I will," Anzu said laughing. She picked up her purse from underneath the bench and walked up the steps inside the station.

She waited on the board, looking out for his spiky purple-and-yellow hair. There were a lot of people, but it would be easy to spot him out of the crowd. She looked at her watch; it was three after ten.

She didn't need to spot him; he spotted her. "Anzu! Anzu Mazaki!" Atem yelled, waving and running to her. Anzu turned to the direction of her name, and gasped, "Atem!" She ran into his arms and gave him the biggest hug she could. He returned it with just as much affection.

He took in the scent of her hair, her soft arms, everything about her that he missed. She was different, but she was still Anzu, the sweet angel that he held much affection for, everyday since they parted ten years ago. "I missed you so much," he whispered into her hair, making Anzu smile wider. "I missed you too, Atem," she whispered back.

Reluctantly, they let each other go, but they held hands. "There are a few friends waiting to meet you. And afterwards, we can go to the café and get a drink and discuss old and new times," Anzu said cheerfully. "I will love that," Atem said with his ever-and-always-wonderful smirk.

"There they are!" Serenity said, alerting the others around her. Everyone looked to see Anzu and Atem come down the stairs of the station. Atem, the smallest, stood on the bench to see. '_So that's Mister Atem_,' he thought, happy to see the person that made his mother so happy.

As soon as they were down the stairs, Atem was attacked by a hug from Tristan. "I can't believe you're back again! It's so awesome to see you!" he exclaimed. "It is-nice-to see you-too," Atem said, trying to speak through caught breath. Anzu just laughed as the two buddies celebrated in their weird way.

Serenity hugged him next, then Mokuba. Seto shook his hand and scoffed, "One of the King of Games has returned. You and I still need to have our rematch, you know," he said. Atem chuckled, "I know."

Serenity called over Grace and Atem, sitting and watching as the adults talked. "Atem, Tristan and I would like you to meet our daughter, Grace," she introduced. "It's nice to meet you, Mister Atem," Grace said, once again perfectly in Japanese. "Ah, so you two did get married. And adopted this sweet little girl, no doubt. You speak Japanese so well, little princess," Atem said, making the girl blush as she shook his hand.

Anzu picked up her little Atem so that he could reach up higher. "And this is my son, Atem. Sweeties, this is my dearest friend, and the one who shares the same name as you, Atem Mutuo," Anzu explained. "It's nice to meet you, Mister Atem," the young Atem said, holding out his hand to meet his. Atem took it and smiled, "Why, hello little one. My, what bright eyes you have. Just like your mother." Anzu blushed while little Atem laughed.

'_Anzu has a son…that must mean she's already married…_' Atem thought sadly as he settled into olden times.


	4. Learning to Adjust

Disclaimer: …Do I have to do this again? I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 4: Learning to Adjust

"Two glasses of soda and a glass of chocolate milk please," Anzu ordered, sitting down in a booth after her son. Atem sat across from them, nodding in agreement to the order. The waitress, who took their order as they sat, nodded with a smile and moved behind the counter. "I see this place hasn't changed," Atem said with a chuckle.

"Except for the people, nope. It's still the same," Anzu said, remembering their first date together. This was like old times, except for the young Atem, of course. "Mommy, can I have a dollar to play some games in the arcade?" he asked. Anzu smiled and gave him the dollar in change, "Here you go." She moved out of the booth enough to let him out and watched as he ran off to play the first game he saw.

"He's so beautiful, Anzu," Atem said, staring at the little boy as she did. Anzu smiled, "Thank you. I'm so proud of my boy." "As you should," Atem laughed.

"So…tell me about everyone. I see that Tristan, Serenity, and the Kaiba brothers are doing well, but what about the others?"

"Well, as you know, Yugi's traveling with Rebecca and her grandfather. Last time I spoke with him, I believe I heard the sound of wedding bells, since Rebecca cried they were getting married."

Atem laughed at that news, "Great going, my partner. But it does surprise me; I always thought he would be with you to the end." Anzu shook her head, "No, we tried going out for awhile, but it was way too weird." '_So she didn't marry Yugi…but who gave her the child?_' Atem thought, although he was interrupted by little Atem's reappearance.

"I'm thirsty," he said, scooting into his seat after his mother got up. "Well, she should be here with your chocolate milk in a second," Anzu said. As soon as she finished her last word, the waitress delivered the drinks. "Well, your mommy was right," she said with a chuckled, placing a straw in the little boy's drink. Atem smiled as the two adults bowed their heads slightly in thanks.

"Duke is running his business well in America, thanks to help from Pegasus. Mako came back a little bit ago for a visit, and he was doing well also."

"What about Joey?"

Anzu lowered her eyes. "I haven't had contact with him in about four months, when he last called me. He left Domino almost a year and a half ago, looking for Mai," she said quietly. Her son touched her wrist, and she smiled and patted his head. "He really loves her, and wants her to come home, to him and to us," Anzu added.

Atem lowered his eyes as well. "I see. I hope he will find her and bring her back," he said. Anzu smiled, "We all do. Even Seto. He admitted, in secret to Mokuba, Atem, and I, that he missed that "dog of a duelist."" The former pharaoh laughed at that.

"Seto? Whatever happened to Kaiba?"

"Things change when someone becomes a friend. Or a boss. Whichever."

"Boss?"

"I work for him now, when I'm not dancing or trying out for plays."

That news threw Atem and made him laugh, "Who would ever thought that you would work for him, with the hatred you held for him for a long while." Anzu gave him a friendly glare, "I was a teenager back then. Now I am an adult, and hating is a thing left to the children."

'_She has grown up_,' Atem thought, making him laugh inside. His eyes darted to her little boy, and he smiled at him. '_The beautiful angel, and the beautiful child_,' he added.

As quick as it seemed that he had it, Atem finished his chocolate milk. "Okay, Mommy, all done. I'm going to go play games again," he said, moving past Anzu and back to the game machines. Anzu chuckled, "To think, a few days ago he didn't want anything to do with games or electronics. Well, no surprise, with being sick. I guess today really got him excited." Atem nodded, "I can see that. He reminds me of you from way back then." Anzu blushed a bit, then took a sip of her soda.

A few minutes later, the little boy was done with the games and was ready to go. "Mommy, are we going to show Mister Atem around now?" he asked. Anzu nodded and took his hand. Atem hung back a moment to take another drink of his soda before picking up his suitcase. '_Anzu has changed so much…she used to be a girl that followed us and gave us courage and friendship. But now, she's a mother and a woman_,' he thought, taking a bit longer time behind them as they moved towards the door. Anzu noticed and looked back. With her other hand, she took Atem's free hand and pulled him alongside her. "Come on, slowpoke. There's a lot to see and new things to adjust to. First off, we'll get you to our place and set up your things," she said.

The pharaoh looked into her bouncy blue eyes and smiled. "Yeah," he said, following suit. Little Atem smiled. '_Mommy's happy now. She has someone important to her back. I hope she'll always smile like this from now on. I like it when she smiles_,' he thought.

* * *

"This is my parents' room. You can stay in here. I already have a few things set up for you," Anzu said, turning on the light to the room. It was large enough for the few things that Atem had. "Anzu, you really didn't have to go through all this trouble," he said. Anzu turned around and flashed him a smile, "It's no trouble. We don't mind at all." She moved towards the doorway. "I'll go and make something for us for lunch. Then we can go out and see the sights and such. Tomorrow we'll go shopping and get you some new clothes," she said, leaving him to set up things for himself. Atem smiled as he walked around, setting his suitcase next to the bed. '_Still an angel_,' he thought, falling backwards onto the end of the bed.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax totally. He didn't notice a person come into his room. He didn't notice when they climbed up into the bed and stared at him. "Boo!" they said, making Atem jump. Suddenly came a familiar laugh. It was little Atem.

"Hey, little squirt. What are you doing?"

"Having fun."

"Well, you had it, all right," Atem said, shaking his head with a smile. He sat back down on the bed, the little boy sitting next to him. "I'm glad that you are staying with us, Mister Atem. Mommy is very happy," little Atem said. The young man smiled and patted the boy's head. "I'm glad too. But you don't have to call me Mister. Hmm…I heard you call the others Uncle or Aunt, so why don't you call me Uncle Atem?" he said.

"All right! But then…hey, you can call me Atem-chan! That's my nickname, anyway."

"All right then, Atem-chan."

They were both silent, until little Atem spoke. "I'm glad Mommy's happy. This was the first time in a long while I've seen her smile so much," he said sadly, "She hasn't smiled this much since everything happened. At least, what I heard happened."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Mommy--"

The conversation was interrupted by Anzu calling in the kitchen. "Boys! Lunch is almost ready!" she said. Atem stood and let his hand out to the boy, "Come on, let's eat first. We can talk a bit later, okay?" Little Atem smiled and nodded, taking his hand and jumping off the bed. They both left the room, turning out the light as they did.


	5. The Returns of Old Friends

Disclaimer: The same as the other chapters.

Author's Note: With the number of reviews wondering the same thing, I am going to give you a little hint: Atem-chan's father is not whom you may think. But that is all I will say on it. You will just have to continue reading to find out.

And yes, Yugi, Joey, and Mai will make returns in the story, so no, I did not kill them off. P

This chapter may seem a bit fast, but I thought it would work out this way for everything to happen.

Chapter 5: The Returns of Old Friends

Three days later… 

"Uncle Atem! Come on, time to get up! Mommy has breakfast ready!" Atem-chan yelled, knocking on the door before running downstairs to the smell of sausage and pancakes. Atem groaned slightly and pulled back the covers, wiping his eyes of sleep. He awoke to the smell and got up. He changed quickly into a pair of jeans and a plain shirt that Anzu and he had bought yesterday and went downstairs.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Anzu greeted with a bright smile, placing two plates on the table by their respective spots. "Morning, Anzu. Thank you," he said sitting down. Atem-chan was already eating, enjoying his mother's cooking as he always has. "Mommy, did you get a call back from the tryout people?" he asked, swallowing down the food in his mouth. "Actually, yes, I did early this morning. They said I am one of three chosen for the part, and that I have to go and try again next week," Anzu said, sitting down.

"Tryout for what?" Atem asked.

"A play. When I'm not busy doing things for Seto, I'm trying out for plays and productions to practice my ballet. I'm not going to let my studies go to waste," Anzu said, laughing. "I hope you make it, Mommy," Atem-chan said. "We both do," Atem added. Anzu smiled, "Thanks."

The phone rang as Atem and Anzu were washing the dishes from breakfast. "I'll get it!" Atem-chan yelled from the living room and rushing to the phone. He clicked a blue button on its side, "Hello, Mazaki residence." The image of the caller came up on the screen. It was Yugi.

"Hello, Uncle Yugi!"

"Hello, Atem-chan. Where's your mother?"

"She's in the kitchen, hold on."

"Mommy! Uncle Yugi's on the phone!" Atem-chan called. Anzu wiped her hands clean and rushed to the phone. "Yugi! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm doing great right now. So is Atem and Atem-chan."

"That's good. Well, get them both over here. Rebecca and I have something to tell you guys."

"Guys, come here! Yugi wants to tell us something!" Anzu called, and the boys came immediately. "What is it, Yugi?" Atem asked, wiping his hands as he did.

"Well…we are coming back to Domino. For good."

"That's great!" Anzu cried.

"Does that mean the card shop will be open again?" Atem-chan asked.

"Yep! Yugi and I discussed it, and we want to continue on Grandpa Mutuo's shop. And we plan to do it right after we get married," Rebecca said, coming into view.

"That's great, you two. Congrats," Atem said smiling.

"Thanks, Atem. As when we get back, we are going to plan the best wedding ever!" Rebecca said, glomping her fiancée with a hug. Yugi laughed sheepishly while their onlookers laughed.

"We will be home in a couple of weeks. Professor Hawkings still needs some help opening up the new displays at the museum, so we are going to stay until it's done." Yugi said.

"We'll send you the key to the card shop. That way you guys can clean up and make it look awesome for us," Rebecca said.

"No problem. We look forward to it," Atem said.

"Well, we better get going. I can hear the sound of falling fossils and stones. Bye guys. See you in a little while!"

"Bye!"

"Yay! Uncle Yugi and Aunt Rebecca are coming home!" Atem-chan said gleefully. "Yep. Well, I guess we got a lot of work to do soon," Anzu said, and Atem just smiled.

Suddenly, there came a knock at the door. "I got it," Anzu said, moving towards the front door. She unlocked and opened the door. As she did, she gasped out in surprise. "Oh my…Joey! Mai!" she cried, rushing to give her friends hugs.

"Hey, Anzu. Been a long time, hasn't it?" Mai said.

"Whoa, hey, Anzu! Stop squeezing so hard!" Joey yelled.

Anzu smiled though held back tears. "I can't believe it…Guys! Come here!" she yelled.

"Guys?" Joey asked. "You'll see," Anzu said.

Atem and Atem-chan appeared and gasped. "Uncle Joey!" Atem-chan cried, rushing to give him a big hug. "Hey, Atem-squirt! My, you've grown a lot!" he said, returning the affection. His eyes turned to Atem and he gave his friend one of his old time smirks. "So you finally returned, huh, Pharaoh? Took you long enough!" he said, letting go of Atem-chan and giving his old friend a hug. Mai did the same after Joey finally let go, "It has been a long while, hasn't it?" Then she turned her affections to Atem-chan.

"So this is the cute little boy Joey talked about! Anzu, he is so adorable!"

"Thank you, Miss Mai."

"Oh, please, call me Aunt. I have never been called that before."

"Okay, Aunt Mai!" And Atem-chan smiled with glee.

"So, you two finally met again. What happened?" Anzu asked, leading them to the couch. "Well, I was in a tournament, and I was about to lose. Then I heard Joey's voice in the crowd. After that, I found him and we have not been apart since," Mai said. "I was not going to lose you again, Mai. I love you," Joey said. Mai chuckled, "And I love you."

"So when is the wedding?" Atem asked jokingly.

"Once everyone is back together. Which hopefully will be soon," Joey said.

"Well, luckily, Yugi and Rebecca are coming back soon. In a few weeks. And to think, they are going to get married too," Anzu said, laughing at the slight irony of the situation. "Yay! Two weddings!" Atem-chan cried, smiling and jumping, making everyone else laugh. "Well, we have a lot to do in a few weeks, huh?" Atem said, and Anzu nodded along.


	6. The Truth Comes Out

Author's Note: So sorry for the delay! Recently, there has been a lot of computer situations, so I haven't been able to post any more chapters of my current stories. But I will try to get them posted as I can!

Chapter 6: The Truth Comes Out

Almost two weeks has gone by, and things have been more than busy for everyone. There was two weddings to plan, a card shop to fix up, and a lot of things to adjust to. Anzu did not get the part in her play, but it did not matter to her. She devoted what time was not given to work to everything else. Yugi and Rebecca were due in to come in about three days, and things were almost done.

"Mommy, can Grace and I make the banner?" Atem-chan asked, holding a set of markers and stencils in his hands. "Sure, sweeties, go ahead. But stay out of the way of Joey and the others, okay?" Anzu said with her smile. Atem-chan nodded and ran over to Grace, who was holding the long paper and other supplies. Anzu smiled and sat down, checking off the things on her list.

"Hey, Anzu! Why are we stuck with the dirty work and you're just sitting around?" Joey asked, dragging in a roll of carpet with Tristan's help. "I'll be helping in a second. I'm just checking off everything. Nearby Mai was dusting off some knick-knacks on an shelf, and she smirked at her fiancee as Tristan accidently drops the roll of carpet on his foot. "Tristan, you--!" he exclaimed, but calmed himself at the sight of the kids in the corner. That made Mai laugh and she received a typical Joey-like glare, which did not stop her.

There was a car horn bleeping outside, and Anzu looked out a nearby window. Atem was standing there, alongside with Seto and Mokuba. Mokuba smiled while Seto looked less than enthused. Anzu waved at them and they came in. "Hey, guys! Wow, I didn't expect to see you here, Seto," she said with a slight laugh in her voice. He just sent her a glare. "It wasn't my choice, I assure you," he said. Atem-chan saw him and ran over to give him a hug. "Uncle Seto! Uncle Seto, you should come and see the banner Grace and I are making! Come on!" he cried, pulling at Seto's hand and dragging him over the corner.

Atem and Anzu watched at Atem-chan and Grace pointed out each detail of the banner to Seto, and Mokuba when he arrived to watch. "He is really found of Kaiba, huh?" Atem asked. "Yes. Seto is his favorite uncle. He has been since before he could remember, I'm sure," Anzu said. She turned away from Atem and began to help Mai and Serenity hang up some pictures and decorations on the walls.

Atem took the moment to walk over to Seto and tapped his shoulder. "Can I talk to you Kaiba? Alone," he said. Seto shrugged his shoulders and turned around, patting Atem-chan's head as he did. They walked outside and sat on the bench outside of the shop.

"What is it?"

"I want you to tell me some things about Atem-chan."

"What?"

"I want to know more about Atem-chan."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"He can't answer what I want to know."

Seto sighed, "Oh. So you are curious about his father and such like that, right?" Atem nodded and stared at him, waiting for the answers. Seto just sighed again, "Troublesome matter, to say the least. I guess I should start from the beginning. But first...you won't tell Anzu or Atem-chan I told you, right?" Atem nodded again and waited to hear the stories.

"About six years ago, I hired Anzu as a secretary. A few nights later, near the time when she was about to leave for the night, there were some noises coming from her office, and a lot of struggling. I investigated, and found out that an ex-employee of mine on top of her. I was too late to stop what happened, but only managed to get him out of the office and away from her," Seto said.

Atem's eyes widened. "You don't mean..."

"Anzu was raped. Three months later, she found out she was pregnant. Instead of aborting the child or giving it up for adoption, she kept it. That child is Atem-chan."

Atem tried his best to take in everything told to him. His sweet Anzu, and the adorable Atem-chan. He could never imagine that this was the truth. "I took the responsibility for what happened, but she was strong with the situation on her own. I even...tried to propose, but she told me no. She said that I didn't have to do anything but be there as an uncle for her baby," Seto added, "So I did. For the past six years, I helped out but never did more because of her protests."

Atem stood up and went back inside. Seto just sighed again. '_You are an idiot. I was about to tell you, but I guess you will figure it out on your own. You'll figure out that she was waiting for you since then_,' he thought.


	7. Confrontation

Author's Note: Okay, I think my last chapter confused some people, so I'm going to explain this now. Seto did not rape Anzu, and he was too late to stop the person who did it, which is how Anzu became pregnant with Atem-chan. Hopefully, that helps with any confusion. Sorry about that!

Also, sorry to say the story will be nearing its end in a few more chapters. Don't worry; I still got a couple of weddings to take care of!

Chapter 7: Confrontation

"Anzu, may I speak to you? Alone," Atem asked boldly, almost sending Anzu back a step. "Sure, Atem. Here, Serenity, can you help out Mai?" Anzu asked, and Serenity nodded. She followed Atem to another room, waving to Atem-chan as she did.

"What's wrong, Atem?"

"Anzu…who is Atem-chan's father?"

"What? Why are you–"

"Ever since I came here, I never saw or heard from anyone who called himself Atem-chan's father."

"Well…that's because…"

"Anzu, don't lie to me," Atem said sternly, staring into his friend's eyes waiting for the truth. "Atem…I have to go…" Anzu began to say, but she was cut off by Atem's quick motions. He brought her into his arms and held her. "Anzu, why didn't you tell me you tell me the truth? About being raped and taking on a little boy all by yourself," he asked.

Anzu stiffed in his arms, "What? How did you find out?" "Kaiba told me when I confronted him about it. Anzu, why didn't you tell me?" he asked again.

"I…I don't know."

"Anzu."

"I was scared. Scared that you would get protective and try to be like…"

"A father?"

Anzu was silent at that, and Atem lifted her chin so she looked at him. "Anzu, Kaiba told me that you rejected him when he proposed to you. Why? Why did you want to raise the baby all alone?" he asked. Anzu adverted her gaze slightly, "Because…"

"Mommy?"

Anzu turned to see Atem-chan in the doorway, staring in wonder. "Yes, sweetie?" Anzu said, leaving Atem's arms and attending to her son. "Mommy, is that why I don't have a daddy? Because of that?" he asked. Anzu was silent as she fell to her knees. "Atem-chan…yes, Mommy was hurt when she had you inside, but I didn't want Uncle Kaiba to feel bad for me. I wanted to wait…wait to find the right daddy for you. The person we would both love," she said.

"I love Uncle Atem. What about him?"

Anzu gasped, and she heard a gasp from Atem behind her. Atem-chan ran past his mother and to Atem. "Uncle Atem made you happy, Mommy. I've never seen you so happy with anyone other than him. And he makes me happy too," he said. The little boy was bold, like his mother, as he stood between them. "Atem-chan, your mother must make the choice of who she wants. I'm glad I make you both happy, but…if I'm not the one, I'm not," he said, patting the little boy's head. Then he looked at Anzu, "But maybe one day…she will make her choice," he said. He walked past him and knelt by Anzu.

"My feelings have yet to change," he whispered to her, then he stood and walked out. Anzu brought her hands to her heart, feeling the rush heartbeat pound in her chest. '_Atem…I…_' she thought, then she stood herself. She took Atem-chan's hand and they exited the room. She looked for Atem, and noticed he wasn't in the room.

"Where's Atem?"

"He went outside. Said he needed some fresh air. Man, must be stuffy in there."

Anzu and Atem-chan went outside and saw Atem standing there in thought. "Atem…I…" Anzu began to say, but her mouth went dry. Atem-chan let go of her hand and went to Atem, pulling him closer to her. "Anzu?" he asked.

"Atem…your feelings…"

"You mean the ones of love I feel towards you?"

"You…"

"Yes. For awhile now. Just I've been a little sheepish, or busy, to say them."

Anzu bowed her head, her face in a blush. "Atem…there is a reason why…I told Seto no. Because…I was waiting for the right person. The person I was in love with, and the one who would make my son happy. And when I gave him his name, there was one person missing in the room. You. Atem…I waited this whole time for you," she said.

Atem was silent, then took her face into his hand. He gently brushed her lips with a small kiss before pulling back and letting go. "Mommy…will Uncle Atem be my daddy?" Atem-chan asked, interrupting the moment. Anzu looked at him and smiled, "Maybe. But first, there are two other weddings to be planned. And besides, he hasn't popped the question yet."

"Oh, well then, in that case. I best get a ring and ask you."

"I want to help pick it out!"

"All right, Atem-chan. You can help."

"Mommy, can I call Uncle Atem Daddy?" Atem-chan asked. Anzu smiled and nodded her head, "Yes. You can call him Daddy." Atem-chan smiled with glee and hugged them as they did him. '_I have a family now. A mommy and a daddy for me_,' he thought, closing his eyes and taking in everything.

"Atem-chan, how did you know what rape was, and that I was?"

"I heard you say it once, talking about me, and then I looked it up. I'm smart, you know!"

They walked hand-in-hand back inside, listening to cheers and gossip, as Seto gave Atem a warning-and-good-job smirk.


	8. The First Wedding

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Author's Note: Atem-chan is five-going-on-six. Others who have read the story also thought that he was older, until Seto explained his conception, where his age is revealed. Also, sorry this chapter is so short; I was distracted with trying to write several fanfics at once. -gonk- All the good ideas, and so little time to write them!

Chapter 8: The First Wedding and The Official Proposal

Time went by fast, and soon Yugi and Rebecca arrived, Professor Hawkings in tow to see his granddaughter's wedding. News soon came around about Atem's not-yet-confirmed proposal to Anzu, and three weddings were being planned simultaneously. Everyone was getting excited, none as excited as the new family forming in the Mazaki house. The night before the first wedding, Anzu and Atem were sitting in the living room, relaxing and chatting about the big day ahead of them.

"I can't believe it, Atem...everything is changing so fast. It's almost like my head is spinning!"

"Careful, Anzu. You don't want to get all jittery before the wedding tomorrow."

"I know, but it's so hard to believe. Yugi and Rebecca, Joey and Mai...and now us."

"Although not officially."

Atem-chan came into the room, his hands behind him. "Hey, squirt. What are you doing?" Atem asked playfully. "I wanted to give you this, Daddy," he said, handing him a small box.

"Atem-chan, what are you planning?"

"His idea, Mommy!"

Anzu looked at Atem with a forked eyebrow. "What exactly do you have planned?" she asked curiously. The boys sent smirks at each other as Atem escaped from Anzu's grasp and bent down on one knee in front of Anzu.

"Atem?"

"Anzu, will you marry me?"

He held out the box to her, now opened to reveal an engagement ring. Anzu gasped as her son yelled out in glee. "I helped, Mommy! Daddy wanted me to pick out the right one," he said. Anzu smiled and nodded, at a loss for words, as Atem slipped the ring on her finger. She kissed him, and then just held him close as Atem-chan hugged his parents. '_My parents. I have parents now_,' he thought happily.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. It was small, relatively speaking, for friends and family only. Anzu stood as maid of honor with Mai and Serenity as bridesmaids. Atem was the best man, with Joey and Tristan as his groomsmen. The other guests sat in the chairs, set up around the aisle. At the alter, where Yugi and Rebecca were to marry, was a picture of Solomon Mutou and his beloved card shop.

Grace came down the aisle, throwing petals from her basket, while Atem-chan followed her as the ring bearer. He smiled at Anzu and Atem as they stood waiting for the bride to appear. Yugi, nervous as can be, waited shakily at the alter with the priest who smiled gently. "Calm down, Yugi," Atem muttered with a laugh. "Hush, brother. Wait until you get married," Yugi replied, and shot a smirk at Anzu. In her child-like nervousness, she stuck her tongue out at him.

Finally, Rebecca appeared, in her white gown holding a bouquet of daffodils, her favorite flower, in her hands. Her grandfather walked with her to the end, where he kissed her cheek and sat down on his reserved seat. She smiled at her fiancée, no, her husband, and the ceremony continued. The vows were spoken, and the rings were given.

"Yugi, do you take Rebecca as your lawfully, wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Rebecca, do you take Yugi as your lawfully, wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife."

Yugi lifted her veil and kissed her as the crowd cheered. Anzu clapped and looked at Atem with a gleeful eye, knowing soon that they will be like them, celebrating as they were now.

* * *

The reception was as lovely as the wedding, if no one counted Joey and Tristan's many trips to the bar for food. The toast was said, presents presented, and good byes were in order for the couple's honeymoon. They were going to visit China for a week, then return to start running the game shop. After the shop gains business, then Joey and Mai planned to have their wedding. Anzu and Atem have yet to decide their date, but they knew that Atem-chan was anxiously waiting for it to happen. He wanted his parents forever, and knew after that he always would. 


	9. The Accident and the Second Wedding

Disclaimer: Still no.

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews. All of your reviews, as long with friends' opinions, made this one of my most popular fanfics! But my fic isn't over yet; I have a couple of chapters left.

Chapter 9: The Accident and the Second Wedding

It has been a month since Yugi and Rebecca were married, and Joey and Mai's wedding was slowly approaching. As things were reaching their end, problems began to arise...

* * *

"Oh wow, Mai! I can't believe it! You're getting married in two days!"

"I know, it's so hard to believe, huh, Anzu?"

"More than you know. Wow...what a crazy twist of events."

"Yeah. You're getting married, I'm getting married. It's all going by fast!"

"Yeah, but it's going--"

Tires squealed, and the sound of a crash echoed the air. The next Anzu remembered was hearing Mai yelled her name, then her world went black.

* * *

"How is she?"

"She'll be fine. A few bruises and a sprained arm, but nothing big."

"What about Anzu?"

"She'll be fine, but her injuries are worse than what Ms. Valentine's was. We'll be keeping her for the night to monitor her condition."

"Thank you doctor."

Atem-chan pulled on Atem's jacket. "Is Mommy all right?" he asked. "She'll be all right. Just she's going to stay here tonight so that the doctors can make sure," he said, rubbing the little boy's head. Atem-chan fell into him, clinging on his jacket and trying his best not to cry. "You can go see her. She's awake," the nurse said, smiling as she left. Joey waited outside with Atem-chan as Atem went in.

Anzu was smiling, but it was weak from her sluggish feeling. "Hey, hun," she said softly, licking her dry lips. "Anzu...Anzu, I can't..." Atem stuttered for words as he approached her bedside. She still smiled, "I have to be strong. For you and Atem-chan."

Atem grabbed her into his arms, gently as he could, and held her there. "Anzu...I'm just happy you're all right," he said, letting some of his tears fall. Anzu returned the affection, "I'm all right, Atem. I'm all right."

Atem-chan came in the doorway and ran to his mother. "Mommy! Mommy! You're okay! Mommy!" he said, crying as he gave his mother the biggest hug he could muster. "Be careful, Atem-chan. I'm all right, sweeties," Anzu said gently, kissing her son's forehead, "How's Mai?" "She's fine. She'll be going home tonight," Atem said.

"I want to stay here with Mommy."

"I'll see if we can both stay here with her, okay sport?"

"Okay."

Anzu smiled, "I'm sorry for scaring both of you. I really am." They each gave her a kiss. "It's all right. At least you're all right," Atem said.

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Atem, I'm all right!" Anzu said laughing. He just kissed her, "I know, but can someone shower their sweetheart with affections of love?" She still laughed, "Yeah, but doesn't mean you have to carry me into the house. Wait until we're married before you do that." Atem faked a painful look. "You wound me, Anzu! I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you!"

"Man, you're gullible."

Anzu played-hit his arm, "You goof. Come on, we still have plans to meet with Mai and Joey for the wedding rehearsal. The big day's almost here!"

* * *

"Do you, Joseph, take Mai as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Mai, take Joseph as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife."

Joey lifted Mai's veil and kissed her, almost making Mai fall into him. The guests cheered and clapped, and everyone could here Tristan cry out, "That's my boy!"


	10. A Small Delay

Disclaimer: . . . Don't own. . .

Chapter 10: A Small Delay

Atem kissed Anzu's cheek, making her stir ever slightly under her blankets. "Anzu, time to wake up. We have a wedding to prepare for," he whispered into her ear, smiling as he nuzzled his nose against her bare neck. Anzu stirred again and her eyes fluttered open from her sleep. "Morning, darling," she said, giving him a kiss. "Hey, sleepyhead. We have to meet Joey and the others in about an hour, so we may want to get up," Atem said playfully. Anzu smiled at him, "Darn, and I was so comfortable."

* * *

"Uncle Seto, what about this? Does this look nice?"

"Hmm...actually, I think this will do nicely. Your mother will like this, I believe."

While the rest of the gang helped Atem and Anzu with the plans for the wedding, as well as picking out the perfect wedding dress, Seto took Atem-chan shopping to find the right gifts for his parents. With a cute emerald necklace picked out for Anzu, Seto took him over to the counter of watches to find one for Atem. With a good amount of searching, Atem-chan found the one he thought was best, and Seto paid for both. As they walked out the store, the gifts in hand, Atem-chan beamed.

"At last, Uncle Seto! I have a mommy and a daddy. I'm so happy!"

"You should be, squirt."

Atem-chan looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you for helping me. I can't wait to see them smile!" Seto ruffled his hair, "They'll love your gifts the most." Atem-chan's stomach began to rumble and he laughed, "I'm hungry." Seto took him to a food court, and offered to pay for whatever he wanted.

That afternoon, after the shopping was done, Seto walked Atem-chan home. As they approached the Masaki home, he heard the sound of fighting from the other side of the door. "Hmm...what's going on in there?" he pondered, moving Atem-chan to the bench off the porch, "Anzu? Atem? Are you in there?" Seto pounded on the door, and it opened. Once inside, he noticed the objects knocked over and the signs of broken glass. At last, next to the tipped over couch, he saw Anzu, unconscious and bleeding, her right arm the worse from the broken glass in and around her. Whoever did this to her left out an open window.

"Anzu! Anzu, wake up! Anzu!"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Atem-chan cried, entering the house and witnessing the event

"Atem-chan! Get me the phone, right now!"

Atem-chan did as told and grabbed the phone. He gave it to Seto, trying his best not to cry at the sight of his mother's blood. Seto dialed on the phone, "Hello, 911? There's been a beating or a break-in or something and we have an injured woman here..."

* * *

"She suffered a mild concussion, and many lacerations and bruising. Her wrists are both sprained, and it looks like her right shoulder has been dislocated. There are no signs that she was raped, but she was beaten. She'll be in here for a few days to be monitored and to regain strength, but we suspect she'll make a complete recovery. Hopefully, whoever did this will be caught and tried under justice."

"Thank you doctor," Seto said.

Atem, Seto, Serenity, and Atem-chan were in the room, watching over the unconscious Anzu. Serenity held him, rubbing his hair as he cried into her shirt. "Mommy's going to be okay, right Aunt Serenity?" he asked her. "Of course she'll be all right. You have one brave mom, Atem-chan," she said soothingly. At the bedside, Atem gently touched her forehead, being careful of the bandage on her forehead.

"Thank you, Kaiba, for getting help."

"Yeah."

Atem sniffled back, "Why did this have to happen to her? Why Anzu? She's an angel; she hasn't done anything wrong." "Whoever did it hates her, the bastard. When I find the person, I'll strangle him to death for hurting her," Seto said boldly. Atem gave him a look, "No. No more violence." Seto huffed and leaned back in a chair.

Anzu moaned slightly, and her eyes slowly fluttered opened, taking in the blurred familiar setting. "The...the hospital?" she asked breathlessly. "Anzu, you're awake," Atem said.

"Atem?"

"Mommy!"

"Thank god."

"Seto...Atem-chan..."

The images came back to her. "He...he tried to...to rape me again. He wanted...to kill me," she said, remembering the face of her assailant.

"You don't mean..." Seto said.

"The one...who left me with Atem-chan," Anzu finished.

"Anzu, tell us what happened," Atem said calmly. Anzu took in a breath and gripped her bedsheet.

"He saw Seto and Atem-chan at...the mall. He was mad, mad that I was still...alive. He hated me, still hated me. I don't know...why, but he hated me. He...he came in and tried to kill me, and asked me...where Atem-chan was. He wanted to kill him too. But...he heard the pounding on the door and ran away...and that's all I remember."

The room was silent. "How can anyone hate you?" Atem whispered. Anzu looked away, "Because he had his heart...broken by me, when I told him that I couldn't love him." Seto was silent for a few more moments, then finally spoke, "She was in love with you."

* * *

_A few nights later..._

"Easy, Anzu."

"I'll be all right, Atem. Really."

Anzu stood slowly from the couch, her arm in a sling distorting her balance. "It'll take some getting used to, that's all," she said smiling. They weren't in their house anymore; Seto allowed them to stay with him and Mokuba until the criminal was caught. Atem-chan enjoyed being around his favorite uncle and cousin, but he spent most of his time helping his mother, at least, when he wasn't in school.

"Mommy, look what Mokuba and I made! Fresh cookies!"

"Those look excellent, sweetie. I'll have to eat some later. Right now, it's time for Mommy to get some sleep."

"Okay!"

Atem-chan placed the plate on the table and took Anzu's hand. "I guess I have a little helper," she said laughing as Atem just smiled. Once they were gone, Atem sat down on the couch with a sigh. "Well, I guess there is a little delay in plans," he said, looking at the pictures of the wedding gown Anzu picked out.


	11. At Last! The Final Wedding!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Author's Note: This may be my final chapter! Yes, my longest and most popular fanfic is coming to an end. But, there is a little idea in this chapter which may make another chapter for the fic. If you find it, and want it to happen, make sure to tell me! ;)

Chapter 11: At Last! The Final Wedding is Here!

During the weeks of Anzu's recovery, things began to look up. The man who raped and tried to kill Anzu was caught and awaiting trial, Joey and Mai came back from their romantic honeymoon, and the card shop was as busy as ever. Anzu was recovered enough to resume work and prepare for her wedding day. Soon, she, Atem, and little Atem-chan were back at home, feeling safe and sound.

"Okay, so the wedding day will be on the 15th, and our honeymoon will start the morning of the 16th."

"I'll be staying with Uncle Seto, right?"

"Yes, you will. Which means being on your best behavior."

"Don't worry, Mommy! I'll be good!"

Atem chucked at his family's conversation. '_I never thought I would be this happy. I'll soon have a real family, a wife and a son_,' he thought, smiling as Anzu played with Atem-chan's messy bedtime hair.

'_I wonder if one day...we may have a child together. A daughter._'

* * *

"Oh, wow, Anzu! You look so beautiful!"

"Thanks, Serenity."

"How does it feel to be the bride at last?"

"It feels great. I'm so happy."

* * *

"Feeling nervous?"

"Nah."

"Then why are you sweating so much?"

"Shut up, Joey."

* * *

They stood together at the alter, feeling blessed to be there. This was their moment, and they were going to share this, and many more, together until the end of their time. As the preacher began to say the unifying question, Anzu took the moment to smile at Atem-chan, watching gleefully from his pew.

"Atem, do you take Anzu as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And Anzu, do you take Atem as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounced you husband and wife."

Atem lifted Anzu's veil and kissed her, almost making her fall into him. She laughed at the kiss stopped and the crowd cheered.

* * *

"Be good, sport!"

"I will, Daddy! Have fun!"

"Thanks again, Seto."

"It's all right. Go on."

Anzu smiled as she got into their new car, bought in time for their wedding. She kissed her husband's cheek as she began to drive, heading off on their honeymoon.


End file.
